¿suicidio?
by kena86
Summary: ¿Heinz trato de suicidarse? ¿podra Vanessa saber el porque? ¿Perry podra hacer algo?


En la alcaldía de Danville:

Un simple dia de trabajo, eso le pareció al alcalde roger Doofenshmirtz, otro dia sentado en la silla del alcalde, tal vez unas horas escuchando a sus asistente sobre conferencias, anuncios, decidir en que se gastara el dinero de la ciudad, y de seguro su madre llamaría en cualquier momento para invitarlo a comer el fin de semana, y el trataría de invitar en vano a su hermano. Al menos eso pensó hasta que recibió una escalofriante llamada a mitad de una junta, una llamada de vanessa:

-¡Tió Roger! ¡Por favor manda una ambulancia! ¡Pronto!- la chica que nunca muestra emoción y tiene una actitud de que todo le da igual, se oye desesperada y evidentemente llorando.

-¡Vanessa! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Té paso algo?- pregunta Roger alterándose un poco.

-¡no!, a mi no, Tió Roger: mi Papá… trato de suicidarse-.

Roger llego antes al Hospital, llamo a su ex cuñada Charlene y su madre, para que lo alcanzaran, -¿trajeron a Heinz Doofenshmirts?- pregunta apresuradamente

-asi es, señor alcalde, esta en emergencias- señalo la enfermera- la chica que lo acompaña esta en el pasillo de espera en emergencias- Roger no se queda a dar la gracias, se apresura a ir por su sobrina, a quien encuentra sentada y con la cara entre sus manos, se horroriza al ver que en vez su acostumbrado saco negro, tenia una blusa sencilla blanca, manchada por mucha sangre.

-¡Vanessa!- la llama.

-¡Tió Roger!- Vanessa lo abraza en busca de consolación, el no le pregunta nada, deja que primero se desahogue.

-¡Vanessa, hija!-Charlene llega pronto, también abraza a Vanessa y detrás llego mama Doofenshmirts

-Roger, ¿y Heinz?-pregunta.

-en emergencias, madre, apenas llegamos- responde Roger tristemente.

-¿pero porque lo haría? No es la persona más feliz del mundo, pero no me creo que haya intentado hacer esto-

-tal vez…- Roger quiso quitar tensión del momento- tal vez solo tuvo una experiencia muy traumatica, conseguiré al mejor psiquiatra de Danville, tal vez fue un arrebato, es decir, un intento de suicido…-

-Ti..Tío Roger- Vanessa habla algo incomoda y agarrándose el pelo nerviosamente.

-¿si, Vanessa? No te preocupes, esta horrible experiencia…-

-¡Tío!- Vanessa lo corta, con ansiedad.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Roger desconcertado- ¿sucede algo más?-.

-es que… ya son 3 veces este mes que lo hace-.

-¿qu…que?- esta información lo paraliza.

-¡Vanessa! ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?- pregunta Charlenne con un escalofrio en el cuerpo.

Vanessa volvió a cubrir su cara con sus manos, no insistieron.

OWCA:-agente p, gracias por no ir al hospital tan precipitadamente, esperando nuestras ordenes- dice Monograma, nota que Perry el Ornitorrinco trata de ocultar su preocupación y ansiedad de salir a ver a su querido nemesis- descuida, puedes ir a visitar al doctor Doofenshmirtz, recuerde: que no lo descubran- Perry saluda con el sombrero para retirarse, pero se detiene de repente-¿sucede algo, agente p?- este le hace una expresión significativa-oh, ya veo, lo siento agente p, la organización solo se dedica a detener el mal, no creo que pueda ayudar a Doofenshmirtz con su problema de depresión, al menos que contacte a buen psicólogo… eh… hare unas llamadas- Perry sonríe un poco antes de retomar la salida.

Oficina del Doctor general: la madre, Roger, Charlenne escuchan y observan mientras el psicólogo del hospital habla con Vanessa-Señorita Doofenshmirtz, por favor cuéntenos-pide.

Vanessa esta mas calmada ahora que su padre salió de emergencias- hace un mes, a principios si no me equivoco, yo llegue a la casa de mi padre, el siempre me recibe, me extraño que no lo hiciera, supuse que había salido al mercado, pero escuche agua cayendo del baño, la puerta estaba abierta, fui a encontrarme con el, lo llame, no me escucho, alcance a verlo, me llamo la atención que tuviera su brazo bajo el agua, pero note sangre, yo me espante "¿Papá que estás haciendo?" lo asuste, y solo exclamo "¿Vanessa? ¡No estoy haciendo nada!" pero vi que tenia la manga de la bata ensangrentada, yo me acerque y note una cortada, el dijo que había tenido un accidente, yo le crei, pero si sospeche, era un corte limpio y premeditado- responde Vanessa con tristeza.

-¿y la segunda? Señorita-

-debi saber que algo estaba pasando, ha estado… no se… por poco y no llego, le pedi permiso para estar con mis amigos, estuve casi todo el dia fuera, no crei que volveria hacerlo, casi anochecía, llegue y ahí estaba, observando como su sangre se escurría, evite que muriera desangrado, pero no pude reclamarle, parecía… ido… como si no tuviera idea de lo que pasaba. Un zombie.

-¿y hoy?-pregunta de nuevo el psicólogo.

-simplemente llegue temprano, y el ya estaba tirado inconsciente en el piso, en un charco de sangre-Vanessa esta apunto de llorar otra vez, pero se contiene.

-oh, Vanessa, por eso estabas tan estresada este mes- Su madre la abraza.

-¿saben alguna razón por que estuviera tan deprimido? ¿Paso algo en su vida?-

-…eh… en realidad- empezó a decir roger, el y su madre se pusieron incomodos.

Pero Charlenne interrumpe-¿quieres ir con tu padre, Vanessa?-dice Charlenne, su hija asiente y sale de la oficina.-disculpe señor director, pero debe saber que mi ex esposo, tuvo, desde su perspectiva, una infancia difícil, si lo escuchara, seguro pensaría que debió suicidarse ya hace muchos años, pero el es hombre que amanece con nuevos propósitos en la vida, y en lo que a mi respecta, Vanessa es razón suficiente para el. Esto es imposible que este pasando- dice Charlenne.

-en el peor de los casos, estamos ante un posible nuevo tipo de depresión, el que se haya intentado suicidado mientras convivia con su hija, significa que ha perdido la realidad y ni siquiera reconoce a su primogénita-

-nein, que horrible- se dice a si misma mamá Doofenshmirtz.

Vanessa va a la habitación, apenas da vuelta en la esquina, y ve una cola de color naranja entrando al mismo cuarto de su padre, se acerca sigilosamente y queda junto a la puerta entreabierta-

-hola… Perry el ornitorrinco…-escucha a su padre, es una voz vacia, triste, entra silenciosamente, la habitación está a oscuras solo la luna llena lo ilumina.

-Grrrrr- el típico ruido del ornitorrinco tiene algo de diferente, preocupación y reproche.

-estoy triste, Perry el ornitorrinco-responde simplemente, una pata de Perry esta sobre una de sus manos, cuya muñeca esta vendada y con sangre, la aprieta con suavidad para mostrar su molestia por lo que hizo, Doof vuelve su mirada a la luna, que a pesar de ser hermosa, no anima el estado del científico.- muy triste-. Repite.

Perry esta shockeado con la actitud del enfermo, tiene ganas de sacarle la respuesta a golpes, pero sería inútil e innecesario, siente una mano sobre su hombro, observa a Vanessa, preguntándose como salvar a mi querido nemesis.

DEI: Vanessa y Perry, entran a la casa de Doofenshmirtz, -gracias por acompañarme, Perry el ornitorrinco, necesitaba salir de ese hospital, además estoy segura que él prefiere usar sus pijamas, dice mientras se dirige a la habitación de Heinz, Perry por su parte piensa en pasar al baño, pero se detiene al ver un charco de sangre en el baño por la puerta entreabierta, la cierra antes de Vanessa lobea, ella sigue buscando ropa para que su papa este a gusto, también entra a la habitación, e instintivamente nota algo diferente, se lo dice su entrenamiento de agente, algo está afuera de lugar… ¿Qué será?, con esta sensación, observa detenidamente la habitación, por un momento se pregunta si no es la presencia de vanessa (ya que nunca la había visto en la habitación de Doof), pero pronto encuentra esa cosa anormal: un frasco de plástico naranja en buro al lado de la cama, se acerca para observarlo, le sorprende al ver que un frasco medico, ¿"suplemento de potasio"?, no sabía que Doofenshmirtz necesitaba potasio, o que estuviera enfermo.

-krkrkrk-llama la atención de Vanessa, ella se acerca curiosa.

-¿"suplemento de potasio"? que raro, Papá no me dijo que estuviera enfermo… mmm… no hay datos en realidad-

-krkrkr-Perry señala algo en la etiqueta.

-¿Qué pasa, Perry el ornitorrinco?- Vanessa observa lo que señala- ¡la fecha!, ¡empezó a consumir esto antes de su primer intento de suicidio!... ¿Tú crees…?-

-krkrkr-

-si, Perry el ornitorrinco, lo llevare al doctor de Papá- dice Vanessa, mas a si misma que a Perry, un foco de esperanza se encendió en ambos.

Hospital: Roger esta todavía con el doctor: -como vera alcalde, la resonancia no muestra ningún tumor en el cerebro, asi que esperaremos los anali..-

La puerta se abre precipitadamente, con una Vanessa algo hiperventilada, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino, de su casa al hospital.

-¿Vanessa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué entras asi?- pregunta Roger, pero ella lo ignora y acerca el frasco al doctor.

-¿y esto?-.

-un frasco que no había visto antes, le aseguro que si mi padre necesitara suplementos, lo sabría, pero mire la fecha, mi papá empezó a consumirlos antes de su primer intento de suicidio- dice Vanessa exaltada, mientras el doctor toma el frasco.

-señorita…es imposible que unos suple… ¿Qué rayos es esto?- dice el doctor al observar las pequeñas capsulas-estos no son suplementos-

-¿Qué son, Doctor?- pregunta Roger.

-ni idea, pero la señorita Doofenshmirtz puede que tenga razón, voy apresurar los análisis, y le dare un medicamento al padre para limpiar su sistema.- sale el doctor seguido por roger y Vanessa, Roger aun confundido, Vanessa contenta de que tal vez su padre vuelva ser el de antes.

Perry por su cuenta, Vanessa no lo espero, lo dejo encargado de llevar las pijamas al hospital, uso su deslizador para llegar mas comodamente, y entro por la ventana de la habitación de Doof, quien lo vio llegar, pero no dijo nada, no se movio, no hizo nada, a Perry le da tristeza verlo asi, parece un cuerpo sin alma, si cara expresa clara tristeza, como si no tuviera propósito en la vida… unos pasos interrumpen sus pensamientos, de inmediato mete su deslizador bajo la cama. Por los menos unos 3 pares de piernas entran presurosas a la habitación –vamos, vamos, señoritas, el sistema de este hombre debe estar muy envenenado, vengan a revisarlo cada hora, despiértenlo si es necesario, debemos ver su estado de ánimo-

-si, doctor- responde una enfermera. Al cabo de unos minutos, se retiran, Perry sale y observa a Doof, le pusieron un nuevo suero, Doof se acomoda para dormir.

-¿no es algo tarde, Perry el ornitorrinco?- dice Doof, y si es tarde, debe volver con Phineas y Ferb, pero también es una indirecta para que lo deje solo, deja el bolso a un lado, con algo de ansiedad deja el hospital, esperando que el descubrimiento del frasco sea la respuesta de todo.

Al dia siguiente: Perry estuvo ansioso casi toda la mañana, esperando la hora para ir a ver a Doofenshmirtz, asi que cuando la alarma sono, se fue corriendo, y por poco lo descubren, sin fijarse en carl o monograma sale en su deslizador, y nada lento llega al hospital, lo primero que ve es a Doofenshmirtz dormido de lado, no le ve la cara, se acerca para despertarlo y saber si sigue igual de deprimido, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerle la mano encima, este salto sobre el, y lo atrapo en un abrazo.

-¡Aja! ¡te tengo Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡eres tan predecible!... ¿me estas abrazando, Perry el Ornitorrinco?-pregunta el doctor, aunque era obvio, si Perry lo abraza muy contento- awww, a mi también me da gusto verte, gracias por acompañarme estos días, Perry el ornitorrinco- dice soltando al ornitorrinco y volviendo a recostarse en la cama. Ambas muñecas siguen vendadas, pero limpias, pero Doof no les da importancia

-¿krkrkr?- el doctor no necesita un traductor para saber lo que dice Perry en esos momentos.

-lo siento, Perry el ornitorrinco, no recuerdo mucho de este mes, solo que todo era… gris…y mis tristes recuerdos fueran peores… y que la vida no tenia sentí… -queda con la mirada en el vacio, pero se recupera pronto-eh… lo siento, todavía estoy confundido- Perry no es tonto, llevaba mucho tiempo combatiendo con este malvado científico, como para saber que esta ocultando algo, y doof se da cuenta-eh… Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿podrias traerme agua?, por favor-pide, la jarra estaba vacia, y Perry no pudo negarse, sabia que los enfermos tendían estar deshidratados, no sabe por que, pero lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo y regreso igual de rápido a la habitación de Doof.

-¿y te llamas científico malvado? Ni científico pareces…dime la verdad: ¿intentaste matarme?- Doofenshmirtz esta exclamando en su habitación, Perry se asoma, esta hablando por teléfono- ¿Cuál control mental? No sentí ninguno, todo se volvió triste, maldito seas, me trate de suicidar 3 veces y casi no lo cuento…si…si… ya se que era un experimento… pero por favor, es ridículo que no se te haya ocurrido que esto podría pasar… ¿a qué te refieres "no investigue los suficiente"? ¡eres un imbécil, Rodney!, te cobrare la cuenta del hos…te dejo rodney, Perry el Ornitorrinco escucho todo- dice colgando, y algo avergonzado, mientras Perry se acercaba muy enojado azotando la jarra en el buro, Doof trata de poner cara de inocente, pero es imposible con el Agente P-de acuerdo, confieso: veraz, hace un mes, fue un reunión de científicos malvados de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. y ahí Rodney pidió unos voluntarios para que fueran sujetos de prueba, yo y otros nos ofrecimos, se supone que logro hacer controladores mentales de manera digerible, para que los dispersara por medio de farmacias, era un buen plan, pero como veraz, todo salió mal, ese estúpido de Rodney al parecer hizo todo a lo tonto…. ¡oh, rayos! ¿y los otros científicos?- exclama de repente, Perry abre los ojos, también entiende que Doof tuvo suerte de no estar en su funeral.

-ve, Perry el Ornitorrinco, yo tengo que hablar con mi padre- de repente entra vanessa, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando entro al cuarto, pero debió escuchar la confesión de su padre porque tenia una cara muy seria. Perry no dijo nada, la expresión de gotica le dio miedo, y porque tenia que volver pronto a su guarida para dar aviso a monograma sobre los otros científicos malvados en peligro.

Unos minutos más tarde: -estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo por mí hermano, hare una donación al hospital- dice Roger junto al doctor en camino a la habitación de doof.

-estaremos muy agradecidos, señor alcalde, es una lástima que su hermano no pueda proporcionarnos de donde saco esas capsulas…- de pronto el doctor se calla, el y Roger se detienen y alcanza escuchar la voz molesta de Vanessa.

-¡… casi te mata!- exclama la joven, mientras el par de señores escuchan atentamente.

-por favor, Vanessa, ya le reclame, y sere quien ajuste cuentas con el-

-¿no hay una regla en esa estúpida asociación para que no se maten entre si?-

-si, y no lo hizo a propósito, esto prueba que no es tan listo como presume-

-pero tú has dicho que casi se odian, tal vez lo hizo a propósito-

-ya te dije que yo encargare, no sere el único que se desquite… si es que los otros sobrevivieron-

-pues tendrá suerte o se convertirá en asesino en serie, me dan ganas de demandarlo con la policía-

-¡si claro! Como si pudieran hacer algo, sabes que nosotros no tememos a los policías, ¿y que pueden hacer? Rodney es de otro estado ¿recuerdas? Colorado, además no lo encontrarían, todos le decimos "rodney" cuando le gustaría que lo llamaramos por su nombre completo, pero ¿Quién se acuerda de una nombre de mas de 30 letras? – dice Doof.

-uf, esta bien, como quieras-

El Doctor le hace señales a Roger para que se alejen de la puerta, asi en otro pasillo, Roger esta serio, parece tentado para entrar al cuarto, y también reclamarle a su hermano. –un doctor con un nombre de 30 letras en colorado ¿eh?... –resume el doctor pensativo.

-¿Doctor?- pregunta Roger extrañado.

-creo que se a quien se refiere- resuelve.

Al dia siguiente: Charlenne guarda la pijama usada, después de ponerle una pijama nueva a su ex esposo (a pesar de resistencia de este)- ya llegue- avisa Vanessa.

-hola Vanessa, adivina, si tu padre sale bien en la revisión de hoy, le darán el alta de inmediato- notifica Charlenne.

-¿en serio?, que bien, papá- Vanessa abraza a su padre muy contenta.

-si, ya me estaba hartando de este cuarto blanco, enfermeras y doctores que van y vienen, algunos me ignoran…-

-Heinz, no seas malagradecido, gracias a ellos estas bien…-

-no es cierto… fue gracias a Vanessa y a Perry el Ornitorrinco, ellos son mi héroes-

-¿el ornitorrinco?-ciertamente Vanessa le conto que la "mascota" estaba con ella al momento de encontrar el frasco, a su manera- bien, creo que tienes razón, ¿quieres que vaya hacer aseo a tu departamento, Heinz?-.

-no gracias, solo hay que levantar polvo- responde Heinz, la verdad es que no quiere que su ex esposa tire lo que no debe.

-como quieras, voy almorzar, después regreso- se despide Charlenne.

-papá, tienes que ver las noticias-dice Vanessa apenas salió su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Heinz, al mismo tiempo llega Perry el Ornitorinco, alcanza el control remoto y prende la tele.

-gracias *presumido*-

Reportera: Despues del supuesto "suicidio" del hermano del alcalde, se descubrió que en realidad estaba siendo envenenado por una sustancia de componentes desconocidos, que habían sido disfrazados por suplementos vitamínicos, se hablaron de rivales de alcalde o algún enemigo mortal, pero una exhaustiva investigación dio con el responsable, un doctor en colorado, cuyo nombre no se ha revelado… solo nos han informado que este sujeto, que incluso paso por la misma escuela de medicina como el doctor que atendía al hermano, también gusta de hacer experimentos químicos y aplicarlo en seres vivos, al parecer al menos otras 6 personas fueron victimas de este "científico loco", pero igual que el hermano del alcalde, se salvaron por un pelo…-

-…¿arrestaron a Rodney?...-pregunto doof observando a Vanessa y Perry.

-yo no tuve nada que ver- dice Vanessa

-¿y tu Perry?- este solo movio la mano diciendo "mas o menos"-¿Qué significa eso?-

-ejem, disculpen- habla el comunicador de Perry, es monograma.-creo que yo puedo explicarlo… mas o menos-

-¿y bien?- pide Doof.

-vera Doctor Doofenshmirtz, cuando confeso que se ofreció como conejillo de indias, pero que otros también, nosotros como buenos ciudadanos, teníamos que asegurarnos que estuvieran bien, de hecho algunos dejaron las capsulas tan pronto se sintieron mal, otros tuvieron suerte como usted, y uno por poco queda en coma, incluso me comunique con malvados de alto rango sobre esto, y usted sabe como son, incluso sugirieron que tal vez Rodney estaba quitando competencia, pero pidieron que sacaramos las narices de sus asuntos, sospecho que su "amigo" tendrá que rendir cuentas a la malvada asociación- explica Monograma.

-¿podriamos decir que por fin se acabo este asunto? Estoy harto de darle vueltas- pide Doof.

-asi es, Doofenshmirtz, ahora es asunto de la policía… o de la justicia de la malvada asociación-.

3 semanas después: en una junta de la M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.: -bien Rodney…-

-ya les he dicho que llamen por mi nombre complete que es…-

-¡silencio! Es nuestro veredicto que Rodney, malvado científico de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. no enveneno a propósito a sus compañeros, después de sacarlo de la cárcel con nuestras influencias, y someterlo nuestros interrogatorios y una pequeña tortura (rodney se sobra su brazo cubierto) confiamos que nos ha dicho la verdad, y el único falla que ha tenido es que en realidad no investigo que provocaría y se dejo llevar por la ansiedad por probarlo, por poco nos hace perder valiosos miembros de la asociación.

-mi mas profunda disculpa-

-asi que podemos absolverlo de toda culpa, pero nunca más volverá a pedir a otro científico ser sujeto de pruebas- declara el científico superior.

-estoy de acuerdo-dice Rodney.

Los científicos se levantan y se van, igual los científicos que observaban, pero Doofenshmirtz se acerco.

-lo sé, lo sé, la cuenta del hospital, yo lo pagare- dice Rodney.

-bien, vaya que te metiste en un lio- dice Doof casi con burla.

-sí, pero no volverá a pasar-

-hubieras parecido científico loco que científico malvado-

-Incluso yo sé que hay una gran diferencia entre loco y malvado, ¿te invito un café?-

-¿bromeas? Tú arreglaste la cafetera, paso- dice doof antes de retirarse.

-¿Que quieres decir? oye- replica Rodney antes de seguirlo.


End file.
